


Panic attack

by Story_Spinner144



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Spinner144/pseuds/Story_Spinner144
Summary: Just a Lydia and Stiles moment. Poem.





	

I see him.  
He's breathing hard,  
He's panicking.  
What do I do?

I hold his face in my hands.  
I look him in the eyes and  
try to calm him down  
I scramble for something to help

My lips connect to his.  
His soft lips feel warm and inviting on mine.  
I take him by surprise as he leans into me.  
But it ends all too soon

His breathing slowed,  
and the panic stopped.  
"Why did u do that?" He asked.  
"I read somewhere that holding your breath stops panic attacks so that's why I kissed you." I answered slowly.

But in my head I knew better.  
I knew at that very moment,  
that I loved him.  
And that was the reason I kissed him.

That is when it changed.  
When we made our connection.


End file.
